Joyaux
by Maryne
Summary: Gaëlle, jeune adolescente de douze ans, cherche à changer sa vie. Mais, après avoir subi un malheureux accident, elle se retrouve dans un monde mystérieux que tous nomment le monde des Joyaux. Qu'est-ce qui l'attends dans ce monde nouveau? Va-t-elle enfin connaître la vie qu'elle espérait tant? (Attention: cette histoire n'a rien a voire avec les catégories choisies!)
1. Introduction

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous =)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier de lire cette histoire qui me tiens à coeur et aux personnes qui m'ont gentiment encouragée ^^

Puis j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de vous, chers lecteurs, car je fais beaucoup de modifications en cours de route. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de lire avec plaisir cette fiction =)

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

**Prologue**

Notre histoire débute sur notre chère planète bleue : la Terre. Nous savons tous que beaucoup de l'histoire des hommes parle des guerres incessantes comme les deux Guerres mondiales ou la guerre froide. Puis, à part dans les pays d'Orient, cela se calma. Les pays cherchaient plus à survivre qu'à se quereller.

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons sur le territoire français. A cette époque, ce pays subissait une crise qui semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer et la politique ennuyait de plus en plus la population. De plus, le taux de chômage et le nombre de sans-abri ne cessaient d'augmenter. Le reste des personnes qui ne mourraient pas de faim, avait la possibilité d'étudier et, surtout, de vivre. Un scientifique cherchait sans cesse une solution à ces situations. Mais tout le monde se demandait comment un simple rat de laboratoire pouvait trouver un moyen de tout arrêter seulement en faisant des expériences. Et, lorsqu'il publia un article qui stipulait qu'il avait trouvé un monde différent du notre mais qui ne connaissait pas nos problèmes, on le prit pour un fou. Tant et si bien qu'on arrêta de rémunérer ses travaux.

C'était à cette période-là que vivait Gaëlle Barchous. Elle habitait avec toute sa famille dans un petit village de France. Ils logeaient dans une grande maison, un peu à l'écart des autres habitations. Là, on pouvait facilement avoir accès aux magasins. Cependant, l'école se trouvait plus loin, tout comme le lieux de travail des parents de la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi il était rare qu'ils y aillent à pied.

La vie semblait sourire à cette riche famille. Ce n'était pourtant pas la vision de l'adolescente. Pour elle ce bonheur n'était qu'une façade. En effet, elle voyait tout d'abord son frère aîné, Joël, qui était constamment malade. En effet, à cause d'un système immunitaire trop fragile, il pouvait attraper un rhume ou d'autres maladies, plus ou moins graves, au moindre coup de froid. De plus, il était asthmatique. Pourtant, parce qu'il avait une stature digne d'un grand sportif, sa petite sœur était persuadée qu'un jour il pourrait sortir de la maison et avoir un emploi comme toutes les personnes de son âge. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il ferait des recherches chez lui. En effet, elle voyait tant de sagesse dans ce visage ovale encadré par des cheveux noirs et animés par des yeux marron qui faisaient penser à des noix, qu'elle le prenait parfois pour un grand chercheur qui allait révolutionner le monde. Mais, lui ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Bien qu'il avait un professeur particulier, qu'il n'aimait pas, qui venait régulièrement le faire étudier, il savait pertinemment qu'il était condamné à être enfermé chez lui. Quand ils avaient appris que leur fils ne pourrait pas grandir comme tous les autres, Mr et Mme Barchous avaient décidés, sans lui, qu'il deviendrait leur successeur dans l'entreprise qu'ils dirigeaient. C'était dans ce but qu'ils avaient employé ce professeur qui, aux yeux de Joël, se prenait pour plus savant qu'il n'était. Cela était dû aux longues et ennuyeuses demi-heures qu'il prenait toujours pour lui expliquer les secrets du monde d'hier et d'aujourd'hui et se vanter que tout se trouvait dans sa tête. Mais, en réalité, il ne faisait que relater ses propres expériences et répéter ce qu'on avait dit aux informations, mot pour mot.

Ensuite, Gaëlle était charriée à longueur de temps par Gabriel. C'était un garçon de 16 ans qui arborait des allures d'ange. En effet, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond qui brillait au soleil et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique. Il tenait cela de Mme Barchous et il la remerciait souvent mentalement car cela lui donnait du succès auprès de toutes les femmes. Cependant, il était devenu quelqu'un de peu fréquentable. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'ennuyait dans leur grande maison ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il supportait mal les problèmes qu'avait son frère ? Dans tous les cas, il sortait souvent la nuit et allait jusqu'à dire des choses horrible à Gaëlle. Il adorait l'entendre pleurer, crier et la voir courir partout quand il la pourchassait en lui donnant un aperçu très peu brillant de son avenir. Quant à elle, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre dire qu'elle allait mourir avant d'avoir pu quitter la maison, ou que personne ne l'aimerait jamais… Elle adorait son frère, mais elle ne le supportait plus. Et toutes ces choses faisaient qu'elle s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre. Là elle pouvait laisser libre court à ses sentiments et à sa passion. En effet, la fille discrète et rêveuse qu'elle était adorait dessiner, peindre, et faire tout ce qui mettait sur papier et en couleur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était d'ailleurs dans son espace personnel qu'étaient stockés tous ses dessins, croquis et peintures. Certains semblaient ne rien représenter à part un gribouillage d'enfant, alors que d'autres pouvaient trouver auprès de professionnels une valeur inestimable qui leur vaudrait une place dans des musées. On avait d'ailleurs proposé à l'adolescente, par plusieurs occasions, d'en vendre quelques uns. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'occupaient jamais d'elle, ses parents trouvaient le moyens de les montrer à des professionnels alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Cependant, bien qu'ils insistaient avec force pour qu'elle les cède, elle était tellement attachée à ses œuvres qu'elle avait toujours refusé de s'en séparer. De plus, elle était persuadée qu'ils faisaient cela juste pour se faire de l'argent à ses dépends.

Le talent que la jeune fille possédait rendait le contact avec les autres difficile, en plus du fait qu'elle était riche. En effet, parce qu'elle était frêle et qu'on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait se casser à tout moment, on n'osait pas l'approcher de près. D'autant plus que ses parents avaient demandé à ce qu'on leur rapporte tous les noms des personnes ayant fait des avances ou ayant fait du copinage avec leur fille. Cette dernière trouvaient qu'ils avaient on ne peut plus exagéré. D'autant plus qu'ils ne la protégeaient pas autant lorsqu'elle était harcelée par Gabriel ou insultée. Et, comme elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux, blonds et fins, et ses magnifiques yeux noisette, certains garçons avaient tentés de l'approcher. A cause de cela, Mr et Mme Barchous avaient portés plainte et cela avait eut pour effet d'isoler encore plus leur fille, sans que cela les gêne. Gaëlle était désormais acculée par les regards désapprobateurs, les bruits de couloirs et chuchotements en classes qui disaient qu'elle était une petite princesse solitaire qui « se foutait de la gueule du monde ». Comme c'était loin de la vérité, cela la blessait énormément. C'était sans compter des lettres de menaces qu'on lui glissait dans son casier jour après jour.

Chacun, dans la maison, avait sa propre chambre qui, parfois, était trop grande pour eux. En effet, par exemple, celle de Joël faisait la taille d'une salle manger. Mais, le plus impressionnant était que chaque pièce de la maison était démesurément grande et que certaines d'entre elles n'étaient jamais utilisées comme la salle de piano. Et cela ne semblait pas gêner M et Mme Barchous qui, en plus, n'étaient presque jamais là. Ces derniers ne pensaient qu'à leur entreprise. On pouvait donc se demander pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés et s'ils avaient encore une vie amoureuse. Cela aussi pesait sur le moral des enfants. Mais celui de Gaëlle était mis à rude épreuve car elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et des disputes qu'elle entendait résonner dans toute la maison. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle faisait de plus en plus de dessins noirs. Et comme cela s'ajoutait à ce qui lui arrivait à l'école, par leur faute, et ce que lui faisait son frère, elle voulait fuir cette vie, cette maison et son destin. Voilà pourquoi elle avait commencé à fuguer. Et comme elle trouvait à chaque tentative un nouveau sentiment de liberté, elle cherchait constamment une occasion de partir. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait, la gouvernante, Mme Rottenmeyer, devenait comme folle et appelait la police et leur faisait un discours qui amadouerait n'importe qui. A condition qu'on ne connaisse pas son véritable caractère.

Cette vieille femme, stricte, austère et coincée, était comme un bourreau pour les enfants. En effet, elle avait un emploi du temps pour chacun et personne ne devait décaler ou changer sans sa permission (mais cela n'arrivait jamais). Elle décidait même du menu de chaque repas et de l'emploi du temps du majordome, M Faustus, qui était encore plus âgé que Mme Rottenmeyer. Gaëlle était persuadée que si ses parents étaient plus souvent chez eux, elle ne se le permettrait pas. Jamais on n'avait entendu se plaindre, ou même élever la voix ce vieil homme, gentil et doté d'un grand savoir-vivre. C'était aussi grâce à lui principalement si Gaëlle sortait de sa chambre après que son frère l'eut poursuivie jusque dans chaque pièce de la maisonnée.

Ainsi, on pouvait dire que la vie dans cette maison n'était pas de tout repos. Certaines personnes du village chuchotaient et se demandaient même comment cela se faisait que personne n'était encore devenu fou et admis dans un asile, voire dans une maison de repos. Et pourtant, quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin d'aide : Gaëlle. Mais ce fut encore plus vrai lors de sa dernière fugue.


	2. Pour la science

I- Pour la science

Cela faisait seulement deux mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé, et Gaëlle n'en pouvait déjà plus. En effet, en plus d'être constamment absents, de ne parler que de leur entreprise et de se disputer presque tous les soirs, lorsqu'il leur arriver de rentrer chez eux, ils avaient, une fois de plus, fait une entrée fracassante dans sa classe pour proférer des menaces à ses camarades. Après cela, elle avait dû supporter des railleries de tous genres, chaque jour. De plus, Gabriel était passé à un stade où il jalousait Joël. C'est pourquoi il persécutait de façon plus intense la jeune fille dont le cœur ne pouvait plus le supporter. En effet, cela pouvait durer des heures, soit dix fois plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumer, et personne ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide. Joël en était incapable tant il était faible, cela elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais que la gouvernante ne fasse rien alors qu'une de ses règles préférées était de « ne pas chahuter dans la maison », ça elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas. C'était certainement parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter, ni l'une, ni l'autre. Mais le pire, c'est que c'était Gaëlle qui payait de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Alors, quand on la sermonna et qu'on la priva de ses affaires de dessin parce que ses notes étaient mauvaises, elle décida de fuguer pour la énième fois.

Cette fois, elle prépara un itinéraire, ainsi que les affaires qu'elle devait emporter pour aller le moins possible dans les magasins. Pour commencer, elle joua à la chapardeuse afin de récupérer ses affaires de dessin. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans. Dessiner était tout ce qu'elle avait, mis à part son frère aîné auprès duquel elle allait se confier de temps en temps. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui donna un petit coup de pouce pour les trouver. Bien qu'il eu promit aux parents de ne rien dire, rien ne l'empêcha de lui donner un indice pour les trouver. Finalement, ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de recherches acharnées, pendant l'absence de la gouvernante, qu'elle les trouva cachés dans le tiroir de droite de la coiffeuse en plaqué or de sa mère. Cette dernière avait osé mélanger ses outils de travail à ses ustensiles de maquillage. Pour se venger, elle pris la boîte à maquillage principale de sa mère et la cacha au dessus de son armoire, plaquée contre le mur. Pour ranger ses affaires, elle choisit un sac à dos en toile bleue marine avec des portes-clé en guise de décorations. Elle rangea tout d'abord soigneusement ce qu'elle venait de récupérer. Puis, tant que la Rottenmeyer était absente, elle alla prendre dans le garde manger des provisions. Cette salle était aussi grande qu'une salle de bain de taille moyenne, et elle était emplie d'étagères qui permettaient de ranger les boîtes de conserve, les gâteaux, les boissons, les céréales, et toutes autres formes de mets. Il y avait même un grand congélateur blanc rempli à ras bord. Puis, après avoir rangé cela, elle se procura une carte de la ville et des environs, une boussole, une lampe de poche et des piles qu'elle trouva dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Pour finir, elle mit toutes les musiques qu'elle aimait, et qui se trouvaient sur son ordinateur, sur son i-pod, prit plusieurs paires d'écouteurs et rangea le tout avant de fermer son sac. En regardant ses affaires, Gaëlle se félicita de s'être préparée un dimanche après-midi, alors que personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de faire son petit manège tranquillement, afin de pouvoir partir le lendemain sous le nez de toute sa famille. Elle écrivit tout de même, le cœur lourd, une lettre d'adieu adressée à Joël. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Mais elle pensait qu'il méritait bien cela puisque, sans lui, elle aurait craqué depuis bien longtemps et d'une manière plus violente.

Le lendemain matin, Gaëlle mangeait son petit déjeuné en compagnie de ses frères dans la cuisine. La gouvernante leur avait préparé des omelettes et du bacon, comme chaque matin, parce qu'elle avait horreur de l'odeur des céréales. Elle s'était étonnée de voir que Gaëlle avait un sac supplémentaire ce jour-là et le lui fit remarqué. La jeune fille, nullement choquée, lui répondit :

_Je vous ai pourtant dit hier qu'on avait changé notre emploi du temps parce que, jeudi, le professeur de sport est absent. Nous l'avons donc aujourd'hui.

La gouvernante parut convaincue et la laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Gaëlle n'en laissa rien paraître, mais elle était véritablement soulagée. En effet, il était très compliqué de convaincre cette femme qui semblait avoir des lunettes magiques qui permettaient de tout voir. Joël, ne parut pas convaincu par cette excuse. Mais l'adolescente savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait cherché ses affaires de dessin la veille. Quant à Gabriel, il ne laissait rien paraître. C'était comme s'il avait compris ce que voulait faire sa petite sœur et qu'il respectait ce choix. Dans tous les cas, elle les remercia mentalement de ne rien avoir ajouté. Lorsqu'ils partirent pour l'école, la jeune fille donna la lettre à son frère et lui déposa une bise sur la joue, comme d'habitude. Puis elle partie en vélo. Elle avait vérifié la veille s'il était bien gonflé et s'il n'y avait pas un ou deux réglages à faire. Donc, ce jour-là, elle était vraiment parée pour un long voyage. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord en direction de l'école. Gabriel, lui, était parti en moto et n'allait pas dans le même établissement qu'elle puisqu'il était au lycée alors qu'elle était au collège. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le sien, elle ne bifurqua pas pour y entrer, elle continua sa route, tout droit. Elle savait que beaucoup de personnes l'avaient vue passer et qu'elle devait encore être le sujet de ragots en tout genre. Mais elle ne voulait pas les regarder en face. C'était, pour elle, comme si elle disait adieu à tous ceux qui l'avaient martyrisée, aussi bien moralement, que physiquement lors d'opération de vole qui tournait mal. Et ça, elle ne l'accepterait jamais ! Lorsqu'elle sortit de la ville, elle pédala de toutes ses forces droit devant elle, sans se retourner. Le seul regret qu'elle emportait avec elle était celui de ne pas avoir correctement dit à Joël combien elle l'aimait, même si elle le lui avait écrit. Après tout, il avait toujours été de bons conseils, l'avait toujours soutenue et il s'était toujours occupé d'elle lorsqu'il était assez en forme pour le faire, même s'il n'avait rien pu faire quand elle devait supporter les tortures de Gabriel. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée aussi loin, elle se refusa de faire demi-tour. De plus, à l'heure qu'il était, la gouvernante devait déjà être au courant qu'elle n'était pas en cours et avait certainement déjà appelé la police. Cette dernière ne tarderait certainement pas à fouiller le département entier. A cette pensée, Gaëlle continua à pédaler droit devant elle en espérant arriver dans un endroit tranquille. Un endroit où ses rêves de voyage pourraient enfin se réaliser.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut à la jeune fille de plus en plus difficile d'échapper à la police. Ils semblaient la rechercher comme si leur vie en dépendait. Impossible que ses parents s'en soient mêlés puisqu'elle n'existait pas pour eux, sauf quand il s'agissait de ses notes et des plaintes de Mme Rottenmeyer. Cette dernière avait forcément utilisé la notoriété des Barchous (une fois de plus) pour qu'on la retrouve au plus vite. Il était facile pour Gaëlle de deviner ce que cette mégère avait dit aux autorités : « La pauvre enfant, seule dans la nature… Je vous en prie, monsieur l'agent, retrouvez la au plus vite. Pauvres M et Mme Barchous… Eux qui aiment tant leur enfant chérie. Ils seront si tristes en s'apercevant qu'elle a disparue ! », ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Mais elle était décidée de ne pas se faire arrêter. Il était hors de question qu'on l'arrête aussi facilement, qu'on la ramène dans cette maison qu'elle détestait pour aller dans une école qui la prenait pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Pourtant, ça ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Effectivement, bien qu'elle évitait les villes comme la peste, elle du y retourner pour faire le plein de provisions. Elle redoubla donc de vigilance : à chaque bruit de moteur qu'elle entendait elle se cachait, elle regardait toujours autour d'elle... et surtout elle chercha un petit village où elle espérait trouver une épicerie non loin de la frontière afin de pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. A son grand bonheur, son vœu fut exaucé. De plus, il n'y avait pas de policiers ou de voitures de police dans les environs. Gaëlle se gara donc, sans mettre son antivol de façon a pouvoir partir le plus vite possible, et entra dans la boutique. Dès qu'elle entra, le gérant la reconnue immédiatement quand il vit son visage : c'était la fillette de douze ans qui avait fugué il y a quelques temps. Il demanda donc à sa jeune employée de la retenir pendant qu'il appelait la police. Cependant, la « fillette » n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vu l'affiche de recherche derrière le comptoir ainsi que le petit manège de cet homme, gros comme un porc et qui sentait le fennec. Elle pris donc de quoi manger pendant une semaine maximum (des sandwichs sous vide, des gâteaux et de l'eau en petites bouteilles), et alla payer. Pour aller vite et ne pas avoir de soucis avec l'employée, elle compta le total de ce qu'elle devait payer et elle prépara l'argent. Elle savait en effet qu'on pouvait la repérer si jamais elle payait avec la carte bleue que lui avaient donné ses parents. Elle avait donc pris le soin de prendre du liquide. Alors, lorsqu'elle présenta le tout à la jeune femme, cette dernière, à part faire comme pour tous les clients et vérifier le compte, ne pu rien faire à part la laisser partir : sa cliente avait payé ce qu'elle devait. Gaëlle la trouva bien gentille et surtout très courageuse d'affronter son patron de la sorte. Elle voyait bien qu'à son allure elle n'était pas riche, et que sa situation ne lui permettait pas de perdre son emploi. C'est pourquoi elle lui murmura qu'elle était désolée après l'avoir remerciée. Lorsqu'il découvrit que la gamine était partie, le gérant cria à son employée qu'elle n'était vraiment pas futée et lui promit que son salaire allait diminuer. Et lorsque la police arriva au magasin, il dû s'excuser et expliquer ce qui en était. Il donna ensuite la direction vers laquelle Gaëlle était partie (son employée avait dû le lui avait révéler pour garder son travail). Cette dernière était soulagée d'être sortie de la ville mais elle préféra prendre un chemin dans la forêt toute proche pour avoir plus de chance de fuir la police. A cause du terrain irrégulier, des racines qui sortaient de terre et des pierres qui étaient au milieu du chemin, elle dû descendre de vélo et le faire rouler à côté d'elle. Cela l'agaçait car elle était ralentie par toute sorte d'obstacles et qu'elle était bien plus rapide en vélo. Elle espérait tout de même s'en sortir sans trop de mal bien que ce fut la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un tel lieu. Bien vite elle sentit qu'elle avait perdu son chemin. Cela commença à la paniquer. Comment allait-elle s'y retrouver ? Arriverait-elle à s'échapper dans ces conditions ? Puis, elle commença à entendre des aboiements de chiens. Il s'agissait certainement de chiens policiers qui suivaient sa trace. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle accéléra dangereusement le rythme de sa course, son vélo en main, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'un ravin. A cause de la panique et de ses poursuivants, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à la signalisation qui l'indiquait comme beaucoup de personnes avant elle. On y avait effectivement déjà perdu la vie, souvent à cause d'une faute d'inattention parce que le panneau était partiellement caché par les buissons. On n'avait jamais retrouvé les corps des personnes qui y étaient tombées. C'est pourquoi on les prenait pour mortes. Lorsque Gaëlle se retourna pour regarder si ses poursuivants étaient là, elle glissa et tomba dans le vide. Elle ne pu se rattraper à cause du fait qu'elle tenait son vélo. La chute fut donc terrible : Gaëlle percutait violemment des rochers qui dépassaient du mur rocheux en se brisant des os au passage. A chaque impact, la pauvre jeune fille souffrait énormément. Au point qu'elle hurlait toujours plus fort. Et, quand elle chuta sur le sol, elle se cogna la tête sur une pierre, ce qui la sonna. Elle s'était au passage ouvert le crâne et elle perdait énormément de sang. Elle resta donc étendue, à terre, complètement assommée, le corps brisé et couvert de plaies ouvertes. Quelques minutes plus tard, des hommes arrivèrent, alertés par les cris qu'avait poussés la jeune fille en tombant. Ils furent très surpris en découvrant qu'elle était encore en vie après une telle chute et avec tout le sang qu'elle perdait. Ils la prirent donc avec eux en faisant attention de ne pas aggraver ses blessures et l'emmenèrent dans un établissement caché parmi les falaises.

Ce jour-là, le docteur Gerfy contemplait, une fois de plus, ses sujets expérimentaux. Ces derniers étaient tous différents par leurs tailles, leurs poids, leurs formes et leurs utilités. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il les avait terminés, achevés, et brevetés. Puis, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le résultat de ses recherches inachevées, un de ses assistants vint le trouver. Apparemment on avait découvert une jeune fille en piteux état au pied des falaises. Le docteur donna l'ordre qu'on la mette en « mode survie », autrement dit, qu'on fasse tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne meurt pas, afin de la « fusionner ». L'assistant, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, essaya de protester. La pauvre enfant était dans un tel état que seule son envie de vivre et des soins intensifs pourraient la garder en vie. Mais le regard de son patron l'en dissuada. Il alla donc faire ce qui lui avait été ordonné pendant que le chef alla vers l'objet de ses recherches : un diamant qui semblait tout à fait banal. Il le contempla avec une fierté encore plus grande que pour les autres, puis il fit une prière pour que cette fois soit la bonne. Il avait tant sacrifié pour cela. Des vies humaines, sa fortune, son honneur et sa famille. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il pris le diamant qui se tenait devant lui et se dirigea vers la pièce dite de survie. C'était une salle complètement métallisée. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un tube en verre empli d'eau d'où partaient des fils et tuyaux qui jonchaient le sol jusqu'à un tableau de bord qui se trouvait près de l'entrée. Au fond de la salle, on avait installé deux salles d'opération avec tout le matériel nécessaire qu'on retrouvait dans une salle d'opération d'hôpital. Lorsque le professeur entra, il trouva dans le tube une fillette d'environ une douzaine d'années qui avaient l'air d'être mal en point. Mais cela il s'en fichait. Il demanda à son assistant :

_Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?! J'étais sensé trouver là une jeune fille et non une gamine ! cracha-t-il tant il était furieux d'avoir été trompé.

_C'est pourtant bel et bien cette personne que nous avons trouvée au pied de la falaise, monsieur, répliqua l'interlocuteur qui avait peur que cette crise de colère puisse lui être fatale. Cela ne vous convient-il pas ?

_Si cette fois ça ne marche pas, je vous renverrai immédiatement, jeune homme, fulmina le docteur qui avait plus dans l'idée de l'assassiner. Il faut que ça marche ! La vie de notre planète est en jeu et mon honneur aussi.

Le jeune homme savait que son chef n'en avait rien à faire de la planète et que seule la deuxième raison était vraie. Mais il n'ajouta rien. Cela ne servirait tout simplement à rien. Il regarda Gaëlle avec un air triste avant de commencer les préparatifs. Lorsque ceux-ci furent terminés, on installa la jeune fille, bandée sur la majeure partie du corps, vêtue d'une robe blanche détachable devant et des ballerines de la même couleur, sur une des tables d'opération. Elle semblait tant souffrir que l'assistant n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il fut même réprimandé par un de ses supérieurs pour cela. Puis arriva le scientifique qui avait mis au dessus de sa chemise et son pantalon, retenu par des bretelles, sa blouse blanche sur laquelle on trouvait un badge ri-di-cu-le. Avec ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et son crâne d'œuf sur lequel il lui restait trois petits cheveux blancs, il avait l'air d'un savant fou. Il tenait dans sa main droite le diamant qu'il avait créé qui brillait de mille feux. Comme s'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. C'était une pure merveille surtout aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient pas comment il avait été fabriqué. Des joyaux comme celui-là, on ne pouvait en trouver sur Terre. Bien sur, il y avait des diamants sur cette planète, mais aucun ne possédait une âme et une personnalité qui lui étaient propres comme c'était le cas pour celui-ci. L'objectif du docteur Gerfy, et la raison pour laquelle il avait fabriqué cette merveille, c'était de fusionner cette personnalité avec celle de la jeune fille ainsi que leurs deux « corps ». C'était pour avoir une preuve que ses recherches n'étaient pas veines. Pour que le monde entier puisse changer, pour que l'humanité connaisse un tournant de son histoire. Mais, à chaque fois qu'on avait tenté de le faire, la salle avait été aspergée du sang du sujet qui mourrait des suites de l'hémorragie. Comme si c'était le diamant qui choisissait son hôte, malgré les spéculations du professeur. Au total, il y avait eut 309 expériences avant elle. Cette jeune fille, qui avait peu vécut au final, était donc la 310ième. C'est pourquoi on lui mis autour du coup un pendentif en cristal sur lequel était marqué son matricule : DI310. Elle serait donc appelée ainsi, désormais. Puis on commença l'expérience. Tout d'abord, on prit un scalpel et on ouvrit la poitrine de la jeune fille. On posa ensuite le diamant aux côtés du cœur afin que ces deux éléments puissent fusionner, si cela fonctionnait. Ensuite on recousu et on fit sortir tout le monde pour attendre à l'extérieur, laissant la pauvre enfant seule. Les assistants espéraient que cela marche. Certains pour la survie de cette jeune fille qui n'avait apparemment rien demandé, les autres pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer la salle du sang d'une énième victime innocente. D'autres encore pour ces deux raisons.

Gaëlle ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle ne vit que du noir autour d'elle. Son corps semblait flotter dans le vide, sans lui faire mal comme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'y parvint pas. Et elle préféra ne pas chercher plus loin car, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle avait peur de se souvenir. Tout à coup, une étrange lumière blanche vint vers elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, bien qu'elle fût éblouissante, elle était chaude et douce, ce qui l'apaisait. C'était comme si elle était accompagnée d'un sentiment qu'elle ne reconnu pas. Petit à petit, la lumière devint de plus en plus supportable et la silhouette d'une belle dame apparut. Totalement blanche bien que transparente. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de son visage aux traits de quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance, et ses yeux étaient étincelants d'une lumière de sagesse et d'amour. Sa voix cristalline était douce quand elle parla à Gaëlle. Cette dernière ne compris pas mais elle répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir mais seulement être libre, pouvoir ainsi voyager, voire être aimée. La dame lui sourit donc tendrement et lui tendit les mains ouvertes vers le haut, l'invitant à venir à elle. La jeune fille les pris sans hésitation, avec une confiance aveugle, comme s'il s'agissait de la mère qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Puis, tout devint lumineux, brillant, clair, doux et chaud. C'était telle une révélation qui éclate en un million d'étoiles dans un ciel noir qui lui révèlent des secrets enfouis pour qu'elle puisse trouver la paix. Gaëlle se sentit tellement bien qu'elle se blottit contre la dame inconnue comme si cette dernière était sa mère. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte comme si cette fille était la sienne.

De leur côté, les scientifiques attendaient depuis quelques heures. Certains commençaient à s'impatienter tant cela était long. En effet, avec les précédentes personnes à qui on avait fait subir cette opération, tout se terminait en seulement quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. Tous avaient pu faire une pause casse-croûte, sortir des jeux de carte ou des consoles portables pour s'occuper. D'autres préféraient s'instruire ou se distraire par des livres cornée et fatigués d'avoir trop été transportés car ils ne devaient en aucun cas désobéir aux ordres du professeur qui étaient de rester dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Le jeune scientifique qui avait eu pitié de la jeune fille trouvait que cela était complètement idiot mais il tenait trop à la vie pour désobéir. Un des assistants alla jeter un œil à travers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle de survie à cause de son impatience, trop grande pour rester supportable. Mais ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. En effet, là où devait se trouver DI310, se trouvait un énorme cristal qui se modelait et remodelait, et qui semblait se déplacer doucement. De là où il était, le jeune homme, qui avait remplacé son collègue, ne pu voir où était la jeune fille, et il devait avoir l'autorisation du docteur Gerfy pour pouvoir entrer. Il souhaitait en effet s'acquérir au plus vite de son état. Il demanda donc à un de ses collègues d'aller chercher ce dernier.

On trouva le professeur une fois de plus dans la salle des expériences, et, comme d'habitude, il était comme un amoureux devant sa fiancée en regardant ses oeuvres. Le nouveau venu, qui savait sa demande pressente, hésita donc à le déranger. Il était nouvellement recruté, et ne savait pas comment le scientifique réagirait s'il savait qu'on l'avait vu dans de pareilles circonstances. Il choisit donc de toussoter avec insistance jusqu'à ce que son patron remarque sa présence et réagisse. Ce dernier se releva d'un coup dès qu'il l'entendit, tenta sans succès de rétablir son apparence et se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait importuné, furieux. Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, il le foudroya du regard et lui demanda férocement :

_Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a intérêt pour vous que ça soit important ! Sinon… !

_DI310 a disparu et… il y a, à sa place, un énorme diamant, répondit le pauvre homme, terrifié par son patron. Nous voulions vérifier ce qui se passe, mais nous ne pouvons pas entrer sans votre permission, monsieur.

_J'arrive, lui répondit-il en grognant. Espèce d'incapables, marmonna-t-il dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas sans se soucier si on l'entendait ou pas.

Le jeune assistant parti en courant, d'une part pour fuir ce vieux fou, et, d'autre part, pour prévenir les autres que le professeur aller venir. Mais la situation avait tellement empirée que personne ne pouvait l'écouter : la porte et le mur qui séparaient le couloir de la salle de survie avaient été réduit à l'état de poussière par le passage du diamant qui s'était déplacé. Afin de procéder à des analyses à distance avec du matériel sophistiqué et d'assurer la sécurité de tous, les scientifiques durent désobéir à quelques dizaines de points de leur contrat de travail très strict. Mais même le docteur Gerfy ne put y redire car il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de procéder. Et cela le mettait dans une telle rage qu'il s'en prenait à tous ceux qui, à ces yeux, ne faisaient pas bien leur travail ou baillaient aux corneilles. Puis, le jeune homme qui avait été menacé de se faire renvoyer fit une découverte : la jeune fille était bel et bien à l'intérieur du joyau. C'était comme si le diamant l'avait avalée pour la protéger. Le professeur n'accueillit pas la nouvelle avec bonheur. En effet, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Etait-ce le diamant qui allait prendre possession de ce corps ? Que resterait-il de la fillette qu'il avait utilisé comme cobaye ? Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part pour que jamais rien ne se passe comme il le voulait ? Le fait de ne pas avoir les réponses à ces questions qui le taraudaient le mirent de forte méchante humeur. Tant et si bien qu'il fit travailler ses hommes comme des bêtes. Puis, au fil des jours qui passèrent, le diamant sembla stopper sa course dans les longs couloirs du laboratoire et rapetisser. Lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu, laissant DI310 inerte sur le sol, on prit cette dernière et on l'allongea sur une table métallique de la salle de survie (ou ce qu'il en restait) pour lui faire subir plusieurs examens. Ce qu'on remarqua immédiatement, c'est que toutes les plaies et fractures qu'elle avait avant l'opération avaient totalement disparues ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Les scientifiques en déduirent que c'était le diamant qui l'avait guérie lorsqu'elle était en lui. Ensuite, on voulu vérifier son état physique général avec, par exemple, l'électrocardiographe, pour voir ce qu'il restait d'humain en elle. Ensuite, on fit des analyses pour vérifier que la fusion des corps du diamant et de la jeune fille était belle et bien complète. En effet, dans tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, rien ne montrait qu'elle avait un joyau dans son corps. Comme toutes les recherches sur son corps ne donnèrent rien, on chercha à savoir si les deux esprits n'en faisaient plus qu'un ou, si au contraire, il y en avait deux distincts. Lors de ce dernier examen, on pouvait compter deux esprits, deux façons de penser et même un dialogue interne. C'était tellement incroyable que les scientifiques cherchèrent une explication à cela. Mais ils étaient avant tout contents que, cette fois, il n'y eut pas de morts. Pour eux, cette expérience était une réussite en tout points. Cependant, quand le professeur fut mis au courant de cela, il entra dans une colère noire. Il décréta que ce fut un échec. Pour lui, il fallait que le joyau et la personne ne fasse totalement qu'un pour qu'il puisse s'intégrer dans la société. C'était l'idée d'un monde sans guerre qui devait être ancré dans le diamant que la jeune fille aurait dû intégrer. Peu lui importait si le joyau était présent et visible dans son corps ou non. Il obligea donc ses assistants à la passer par le « portail » pour se débarrasser d'elle. L'appellation de « portail » désignait une machine circulaire qui permettait d'aller dans un monde différent de la Terre ou d'en revenir grâce à la circulation des électrons. Il fonctionnait grâce à des pierres précieuses ou, plus communément appelées joyaux, qui créaient cette circulation. On confia alors le cobaye DI310 à un grand homme à l'air effrayant, brun, qui portait un jean troué, des bottes de cowboy, un manteau en cuir noir et des lunettes de la même couleur. Ce dernier la prit avec l'ordre de s'en débarrasser et traversa le portail sans crainte.

C'est ainsi que Gaëlle se retrouva, malgré elle, sujet d'expérience, fusionnée à une pierre précieuse et emmenée dans un monde inconnu.


	3. Un monde étrange

II- Un monde étrange

Johan d'Emeraude était un jeune homme de taille moyenne. Son visage efféminé était encadré par des mèches de ses cheveux couleur fauve attachés en arrière en une queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux gris-noisette dans lesquels on pouvait voir brûler la flamme de la gentillesse. Il était parti depuis quelques mois loin de chez lui afin de réaliser un pèlerinage instructif et d'accomplir une mission pour son roi. Il s'était arrêté et avait monté son camp dans une forêt épaisse. Cette dernière était non loin d'un lac qui désignait une frontière qui séparait trois royaumes. Il avait décidé de s'arrêter à cet endroit pour montrer à d'éventuels passants qu'il était neutre. En effet, sa gentillesse et son amour de la paix faisait qu'il avait horreur des conflits, et il préférait éviter autant que possible ces derniers. C'était à cause de cela et de son incompréhension par rapport au don des habitants du royaume d'Emeraude qu'il réalisait son pèlerinage. Il pensait qu'il serait seul avec la nature pendant celui-ci. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris lorsqu'une jeune fille, habillée en une robe autrefois blanche, à l'air effrayé, arriva en courant vers son camp. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta plus près de lui pour reprendre son souffle, il pu voire qu'elle était encore plus frêle qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord cru. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et habités par des branches et des feuilles. Dans ses yeux noisette, on lisait de l'incompréhension et de la peur. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle vu pour que ces sentiments se peignent sur ses traits fins ? Pourquoi portait-elle ces habits qui ne lui allaient pas du tout ? Au lieu de lui poser toutes ces questions, il préféra lui sourire gentiment en espérant la mettre en confiance. Cela sembla marcher. Un peu tremblante, elle lui demanda :

_Puis-je m'installer près du feu s'il vous plaît ?

Sa voix était très jolie. Aiguë mais pas assez pour être désagréable. Johan lui montra son approbation en désignant une place à ses côtés, près du feu. Elle le remercia en souriant, puis, après avoir posé son sac à dos bleu au pied d'un arbre, elle s'assit à son côté. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir en pensant à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une telle beauté, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus jeune que lui, assise près de lui. Pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé, il décida de se présenter :

_Je m'appelle Johan d'Emeraude, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

_Je me prénomme Gaëlle, lui répondit-elle après avoir hésité un instant.

_Que s'est-il passé pour que tu ai aussi peur ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux. Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Ou aurais-tu vu quelque chose de compromettant ?

La jeune fille rit lorsqu'il eut fini de poser sa dernière question. Johan était soulagé de la voir réagir ainsi. Mais il se demandait ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Gaëlle le regarda en souriant et elle lui répondit :

_Je n'ai rien vu de compromettant et je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'on m'ait fait du mal. C'est seulement… (elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre, sans sourire cette fois, après avoir pris une grande inspiration :) l'endroit que je me souviens avoir vu en dernier est extrêmement différent de celui dans lequel je me suis réveillée. Bien que c'était un très bel endroit, me retrouver dans un lieu inconnu par l'opération du saint esprit n'est pas très rassurant. Mais, en plus, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec un homme à l'allure effrayante… sans parler de la lumière rouge qui l'entourait, chose que je n'avais jamais vu sur personne auparavant, alors là c'était trop ! Alors je me suis enfuie…

_Excuse-moi, l'interrompit le jeune homme qui semblait un peu perdu. Mais que veux-tu dire par « l'opération du saint esprit » ?

_C'est une expression qui permet de dire qu'on ne sait pas comment ça s'est produit, je suppose, expliqua-t-elle simplement en se tenant le menton entre le pouce et l'indexe tout en baissant les yeux au sol.

_Ah… il avait l'air de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. S'était-il passé quelque chose d'autre avant ta mésaventure ?

Johan vit alors le visage de son hôte se fermer. C'était comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, comme si elle avait peur. Puis, après un long silence, elle fit comme si elle avait oublié la question qu'il lui avait posée et elle lui demanda :

_Est-ce que d'Emeraude est ton nom de famille ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Johan qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui pose une question. Eh bien Emeraude est le nom du royaume auquel j'appartiens. Pourquoi cette question ? Ne viens-tu pas d'un des sept royaumes de ce monde ?

Le jeune homme était vraiment déstabilisé par cette question. Qui était vraiment cette jeune fille ? Venait-elle vraiment de ce monde ? Seule elle semblait être dans la capacité de lui fournir les réponses à ces interrogations. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réponse qu'elle lui fournit :

_Fais comme si j'étais une pauvre enfant amnésique, s'il te plaît.

_Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Après tout en te répondant je ne pense pas mettre mon monde en danger, cette fois.

Ce fut à Gaëlle d'être intriguée par la réponse de son hôte. Comment cela « cette fois » ? Y avait-il eut une guerre dans ce monde ? Quel lien y avait-il avec son royaume ? L'adolescente ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulu dire mais écouta attentivement ce qu'il lui répondit :

_Bon, alors mon monde est composé de sept royaumes, tous différents les uns des autres, commença-t-il comme un professeur à son élève. Tous portent le nom d'un joyau. C'est pourquoi nous appelons ce monde le monde des joyaux. Donc, nous avons le royaume d'Ambre qui est un petite île au sud-est d'ici, d'Améthyste qui est au nord-est, de Cobalt qui est une île qui est plus loin dans la même direction dans la mer de Turquoise, d'Emeraude à l'est, de Rubis au sud, de Saphir à l'ouest du royaume de Rubis et de Topaze à l'ouest du royaume d'Améthyste.

Il pris son sac derrière lui, et fouilla à l'intérieur. Après y avoir sorti quelques objets encombrants, il pris un morceau de parchemin enroulé sur lui-même et tenu par une corde. Celle-ci semblait très usée après avoir été beaucoup utilisée. Après avoir rangé les objets dont il n'avait pas besoin, le jeune homme dénoua le nœud de la ficelle et déroula la carte entre Gaëlle et lui. Il continua son explication :

_Voilà comment sont disposés les différents royaumes, dit-il en les montrant du doigt.

_Ah oui je vois mieux ce que tu voulais dire, répondit Gaëlle.

_D'accord. Alors, nous sommes ici, à la frontière des royaumes de Rubis, de Saphir et de Topaze. As-tu des questions ?

_Une : quelles sont les annotations sous le nom des royaumes ? demanda Gaëlle, curieuse et intéressée. Je n'arrive pas à les lire.

_Tu ne sais donc pas lire? s'étonna le jeune homme en la regardant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes?

_Si, je sais lire. Mais c'est écrit trop petit. JE n'arrive pas à voire correctement, mentit-t-elle.

_Je comprends. Passons dans ce cas. Ce sont les spécialités de chaque royaume. Parce qu'en réalité, si les royaumes ont été créés, c'était pour rassembler les personnes ayant une même spécialité.

Gaëlle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait recenser les spécialités principales de tout le monde. Surtout que certaine personnes pouvait ne pas en avoir, non ? Le jeune homme la regarda et vit son incompréhension. Il soupira bruyamment, jura dans sa barbe, et expliqua :

_Ces spécialités sont dictées par un joyau que nous avons en nous. Personnellement, j'ai en mon corps une Emeraude. C'est pourquoi je fais parti du royaume d'Emeraude. Notre spécialité est censée être la communication. Mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien le sens de mon don. C'est pourquoi je suis si loin de chez moi.

_Je comprends mieux, lui répondit Gaëlle qui voyait mieux ce qu'il en était, bien que certains point lui étaient encore obscurs. Cependant… il y a encore un détail qui me chiffonne.

_Désolé mais je ne peux plus rien dire à ce sujet sans l'autorisation de quelqu'un d'important, répliqua le jeune homme en rangeant la carte du monde des Joyaux. A moins que tu m'en dises plus sur toi, risqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Devant son silence, il comprit qu'il ne saurait rien de plus pour la soirée. Il sortit de son sac deux morceaux de viande séchée ainsi qu'un morceau de pain qu'il partagea en deux avant d'en donner un à son invitée. Et, après avoir mangé la viande, ils se couchèrent en silence.

Gaëlle n'avait pas voulu dire à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et, en plus de cela, que c'était cet homme qui lui avait « fait peur » qui le lui avait appris. En effet, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait été stupéfaite de voire qu'elle était guérie de toute blessure, de voire que l'endroit où elle se trouvait était totalement différent de la forêt dans laquelle les policiers l'avait poursuivie, et que cet homme possédait une étrange aura de couleur rouge sang qui s'accordait tout à fait aux vêtements qu'il portait. Alors qu'elle était totalement choquée, cet homme s'était approché et accroupi devant elle. Il l'avait regardée longuement, puis lui avait tendu son sac :

_Tiens ! Il me semble que ça t'appartient.

_M… merci… lui avait-elle bégayée. Co… Comment ? avait-elle commencé en reprenant ses esprits, d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

_Ne me remercie pas, puisque je dois te tuer, lui répondit l'homme en enlevant les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait que le nez. Quoi que j'ai pas envie de tuer une aussi petite fille... ce serait du gâchis, pensa-t-il en faisant une moue montrant qu'il réfléchissait. Pars ! lui dit-il avec force. Mais, surtout, reste dans ce monde quoi qu'il arrive !

Elle l'avait regardée d'un air encore plus terrifié encore, et partit en courant, son sac serré contre sa poitrine. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il une couleur rouge qui semblait danser autour de lui ? Que s'était-il passé avant son réveil ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi pour que ses blessures aient eut le temps de guérir ? Qui l'avait soignée ? Cet homme aux allures de motard ? Elle n'y croyait guère. Après quelques minutes de course folle, elle avait aperçu une lueur telle l'espoir qui s'allume dans un monde noir. Elle s'était alors approchée, hors d'halène, et découvrit Johan qui s'installait. Il devait avoir tout juste terminé d'allumer son feu. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur elle, elle avait hésité à se confier. Cet homme semblait être le genre à écouter sans juger. Mais, après tout ce qui s'était passé chez elle, comment savoir si c'était seulement une impression ? Elle décida donc d'attendre le lendemain pour prendre une quelconque décision et s'endormie bien vite, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'adolescente se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Johan semblait se battre avec la nourriture qui était suspendue au dessus du feu de camp. Celle-ci vint chatouiller les narines de la belle endormie qui dû faire un effort pour se lever. En effet, elle se sentait bien raide après cette première nuit passée par terre. Elle étira ses muscles endoloris et se rapprocha de ce que préparait le jeune homme. Cela ressemblait à du gruau, une pâte blanchâtre composées de céréales. Vu comme cela, cette nourriture n'avait pas l'air appétissante. Cependant, Gaëlle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre et elle ne voulait pas dévoiler tout de suite ses origines à son hôte. C'est la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'il lui tendit un bol empli de gruau avec une cuillère, elle le prit et mangea doucement. Tout d'abord, cela lui parut fade. Mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Elle finit donc son bol et fit le plein d'énergie. Johan la regarda faire et vit bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait ça. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, préférant l'observer encore. Il souhaitait respecter son silence malgré sa curiosité grandissante. Le jeune homme en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un groupe de personnes s'approcher. La jeune fille semblait les avoir remarqué, elle aussi, puisqu'elle se leva brusquement avant de regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle était comme un animal qui panique en entendant un chasseur arriver. Sans prévenir, elle prit son sac et détala. Johan voulu la retenir mais elle fut trop rapide. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était on ne peut plus étrange. Plus que ses vêtements, il semblait que ce fut la première fois qu'elle voyageait. De plus, elle avait fui comme si elle était poursuivie par quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-elle été prisonnière et qu'elle s'était échappée ? Puis il se souvint de son étrange sac. Bien qu'il fût en tissu, c'était un qu'on ne trouvait pas ici, sauf peut-être dans le royaume de Cobalt vu qu'il en portait la couleur. Mais, comme il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce royaume, il ne put aller plus loin dans ses hypothèses. Alors, il se leva, s'épousseta le derrière, et attendit que les voyageurs arrivent. En effet, ils se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Et comme leurs voix étaient de plus en plus proches, Johan put déterminer qu'ils étaient deux. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il les vit. Le premier était un grand gaillard avec des épaules carrées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et ses oreilles étaient visiblement décollées. Il portait à la taille une grande massue à pointes. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre contre lui à moins qu'il ne soit un sujet du royaume de Rubis. Il était accompagné d'un homme plus petit d'au moins une tête. Ce dernier avait une carrure moins imposante et était bien plus mince, mais on voyait tout de même qu'il était musclé grâce à un entraînement quotidien et vigoureux. Sa chevelure, plus longue que celle de son collègue, mais bien plus courte que celle de Johan, était noire aussi et était attachée en une petite queue de cheval. Dans son dos, on pouvait voire qu'il portait une épée aussi grande que lui qui ne pouvait être maniée qu'à deux mains. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de l'armure et de la couleur caractéristiques des hommes sentinelles appartenant à la cour du roi de Saphir, soit d'un bleu Saphir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le jeune homme d'Emeraude, les nouveaux venus arrêtèrent leur dispute. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis par ordre de leur souverain, ils n'étaient pas d'accords sur certains points de leur mission. Alors ils avaient commencé à débattre. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient avancé vers leur destination, leur débat s'était fait de plus en plus violent et le ton était monté. Cela s'était arrêté lorsqu'ils avaient dû laisser leurs montures à l'orée de la forêt, pour que ces dernières ne se pensent pas en danger, mais avait repris de plus belle lorsqu'ils avaient repris leur route. Cette rencontre pouvait donc être vue comme une occasion de faire une pause. Mais, en réalité, ils avaient besoin de se concerter sur la marche à suivre. En effet, ils n'avaient pas imaginés rencontrer quelqu'un à cet endroit avec le danger que représentaient les représentants et habitants du royaume de Rubis. Ces derniers étaient connus pour être violents et, depuis peu, de nature méfiante envers les personnes venant des autres royaumes. Donc, après s'être regardés brièvement et que le plus grand ait hoché la tête, ils s'avancèrent. Ils n'avaient pas dégainés leurs armes pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions, ce qui rassura visiblement le jeune homme qui se détendit. Quand ils furent à sa hauteur, ils se présentèrent :

_Je vous souhaite le bonjour, dit le géant en saluant, le poing droit sur le cœur, imité par son compagnon. Je suis le sentinelle Isoa de Saphir et voici le sentinelle Taitô de Saphir.

_Bonjour sentinelles, répondit simplement le jeune homme en les regardant attentivement et après les avoir salué de la même manière. Mon nom est Johan d'Emeraude.

_Que faites-vous loin de chez vous, communicateur ? demanda le dénommé Taitô sur un ton cassant qui démontrait sa mauvaise humeur.

Un communicateur était une personne venant du royaume d'Emeraude. En effet, ces derniers avaient des capacités liées à la communication.

_Je suis en pèlerinage pour comprendre certains aspects de mon don, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne fais rien de mal me semble-t-il, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Isoa pour trouver un soutien.

Il voyait que, malgré les apparences, c'était ce dernier le plus gentil des deux. En effet, son aura dégageait plus de compassion, alors que celle de son compagnon était plus agressive. Ce petit détail mis à part, Johan ressentait qu'elles étaient étrangement similaires. Cela le troublait. Il tenta cependant de cacher son trouble pour ne pas importuner les nouveaux venus.

_Non, fit le sentinelle avec sérieux, vous ne faîtes rien de mal. Cependant, vous mettez votre vie en danger en restant si près des frontières du royaume de Rubis. Depuis l'invasion, ils sont très à cran. Ils en sont malheureusement plus dangereux.

_Je comprends bien ce que vous dites, répondit l'habitant d'Emeraude. Cependant, j'ai dû m'arrêter pour la nuit, hier, tard dans la nuit. Et si j'ai préféré cet endroit, c'est pour montrer ma neutralité. Enfin, si vous voulez vous inquiéter pour la vie de quelqu'un, je n'étais pas seul jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

L'affirmation de Johan intrigua fortement les sentinelles qui se concertèrent longuement du regard. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'était souvent une qualité qu'on retrouvait chez les communicateurs. Mais il ne put s'interroger plus amplement sur le sujet car Isoa lui posa une question qu'il ne compris qu'après quelques instants :

_Qui était-ce? Savez-vous d'où elle vient?

_Tout ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire son nom, qui n'est pas très commun d'ailleurs: Gaëlle. Cependant, elle n'a rien voulu me dire sur l'endroit d'où elle vient. De plus, elle ne semblait rien savoir sur notre monde.

_Par où est-elle partie ?

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Johan trouva cela très étrange. Cette fille était-elle si importante que cela pour qu'une sentinelle s'inquiète autant pour une étrangère? Ou voulait-il seulement vérifier qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour les sept royaumes ? Mais il préféra arrêter de penser à cela et répondre rapidement. Surtout que son collègue commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement et le regardait avec des yeux menaçants qui étaient passé du brun au bleu. C'était signe qu'il utilisait son pouvoir. Certainement voulait-il s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Dans tous les cas, il était loin d'être d'humeur à plaisanter. Johan leur montra donc le chemin du doigt en affirmant :

_Elle a prit le chemin du lac qui ne se trouve pas loin. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ajouta-t-il, quelque chose là-bas lui avait fait peur. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi exactement. Je trouvais étrange qu'elle prenne cette direction dans ces conditions…

_Et vous n'avez pas pensé à la suivre ? le coupa Taitô sur un air plus menaçant qu'interrogatif. Merde ! C'est peut-être l'objet de notre deuxième mission, fit-il en se tournant vers son collègue sur une voix plus posée bien qu'il soit visiblement agacé.

_Calme toi, frangin, lui répondit celui-ci. Conduisez-nous à ce lac, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Johan.

Il espérait, tout comme son frère, retrouver cette personne. Car, si c'était bien celle qui était venue d'un autre monde, ils devaient la mener au plus vite au roi de Saphir. Ce dernier avait, en effet, vu dans un rêve qu'une étrangère avait passé la barrière des mondes la veille. Le jeune homme d'Emeraude pris ses affaires et leur servit de guide dans la forêt. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la quitter malgré son épaisseur. Et lorsqu'ils en sortirent, les trois hommes furent dans un champ de fleurs qui bordait un lac magnifique. L'eau était claire, presque lumineuse. Le bord, mis à part une petite plage en herbe, était surélevé de quelques centimètres. Gaëlle était assise et faisait tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Ses chaussures et son sac en toile bleue étaient posés tout près d'elle. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas, absorbée dans ses pensées, voire rêveuse. Elle tournait le dos aux trois hommes et balançait ses jambes doucement dans l'eau. Peut-être voulait-elle effrayer les poissons qui seraient venus la chatouiller dans le cas contraire ? Ou ne pouvait-elle simplement pas rester sans bouger en attendant ? Elle regardait le ciel d'un air rêveur, empêchant le soleil du matin de faire briller ses cheveux comme s'ils avaient été de l'or.

Lorsqu'elle les entendit arriver, elle tourna la tête vers eux et les regarda simplement. Sans étonnement. Etait-ce eux qu'elle attendait ? Johan en douait, sinon elle ne se serait pas enfuie. A moins qu'elle voulait, par sa fuite, s'assurer que ce n'était pas des bandits quelconques ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que le comportement de cette fille était on ne pouvait plus étrange. Lorsque les sentinelles firent mine d'approcher, elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements, remis ses chaussures et affirma :

_Vous ne ressemblez vraiment pas aux personnes que je m'attendais de voir.

_Qui vous attendiez-vous voir? demanda Johan en levant un sourcil d'étonnement.

_Des bandits, des voleurs, que sais-je? répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

_Et comment pouvez-vous être sûre que nous n'en sommes pas? fit Taitô qui commençait à trouver la désinvolture de cette personne plus jeune que lui gênante. Après tout nous pourrions être habillés comme cela ou nous comporter ainsi juste pour vous mettre en confiance.

_Déjà parce que dans ce cas-là vous ne vous seriez pas donné le mal de comprendre le pourquoi de ma réaction. Ensuite, pourquoi que voudriez-vous me voler ? Je n'ai rien de valeur sur moi.

Entendant cela, la sentinelle ne sut que dire. Johan fit agréablement surpris de ce raisonnement qu'elle avait fait en moins de temps qu'il lui en aurait fallu à lui. Il en venait à se demander comment elle avait fait. Isoa s'avança donc d'un pas et dit sur un ton diplomatique:

_Nous ne vous voulons effectivement aucun mal. Nous sommes les sentinelles Taitô et Isoa du royaume de Saphir. Et d'après ce qu'on sait, vous connaissez déjà Johan d'Emeraude ici présent.

_En effet, nous avons passé la nuit dernière ensemble, fit la jeune fille le plus poliment qu'elle put.

_Puis-je connaître votre identité ?

_Gaëlle est mon nom, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

La jeune fille observa ces hommes. Elle voyait autour d'eux une couleur bleue flotter autour d'eux pareille à celle de l'inconnu qui l'avait menée dans ce monde, et celle de celui qui avait été son hôte était verte. Etait-ce dû au hasard ? Ou y avait-il un lien entre ces hommes ? Etait-ce lié à cette histoire de joyaux dans le corps qui donnait certains pouvoirs et dictaient l'appartenance à un royaume ? Mais, dans ce cas, l'homme qui habillé comme un motard venait-il de ce monde ? Ces dernières hypothèses lui semblaient plus que probables d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Cependant, cela restait à prouver. Cela l'agaçait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler ou rester aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'avait été avec Johan.

_D'où viens-tu ? demanda le dénommé Taitô d'une voix fort peu agréable qui rappelait à la jeune fille celle des personnes qu'elle rencontrait dans ses écoles.

_De partout et de nulle part, répondit-elle en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Ces derniers étaient devenus aussi bleus que l'étaient sa tenue et cette aura qui l'enveloppait. Coïncidence ? Cela commençait à faire un peu trop pour que s'en soit une. L'homme désagréable continuait de la fixer comme s'il pouvait ainsi connaître ce qu'elle lui cachait. Cela la rendait très nerveuse. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et fit en sorte de paraître décontractée. Comme cela durait, et que le silence devenait pesant, cela était de plus en plus difficile. Mais elle tint bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine et cristalline dit chaleureusement :

_(Je ne pense pas que faire cela soit une bonne chose pour apaiser cet homme. Mais, maintenant que tu as commencé je te conseille vivement d'être forte et de tenir bon.)

Ces mots, autant que le fait que la voix avait résonné dans sa tête, la surprirent énormément et lui firent peur dans un premier temps. Cela dut se voir à l'extérieur car le géant et le jeune homme du royaume d'Emeraude lui lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Mais elle n'y répondit pas, préférant se reprendre et soutenir de nouveau celui du troisième homme. Ce dernier jura et dit au dénommé Isoa :

_Elle ne dira rien de plus.

_Alors laisse-moi faire, lui répondit celui-ci en lui mettant une main sur son épaule gauche mais en lui lançant des reproches silencieux.

_Laissez-moi vous aider je vous prie, demanda Johan.

_N'intervenez pas, cela pourrait la rendre plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà, fit le géant sans se retourner vers son interlocuteur qui était resté en arrière pendant tout ce temps.

Gaëlle vint à se demander s'ils avaient oublié qu'elle était toujours devant eux, donc qu'elle était dans la capacité de les entendre. Elle préféra cependant ne rien dire en voyant le géant avancer de quelques pas pour être à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce dernier, à ce moment-là, l'avait détaillée par avance pour évaluer à qui il avait affaire. Par ses habits, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas un soldat. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir non plus si elle venait d'un des royaume. Et son silence à ce sujet n'arrangeait rien. Sa taille faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas plus de douze ans. Cela pouvait être confirmer par sa fine corpulence. Sa manière de parler et de réagir montraient qu'elle était quelqu'un de plutôt polie et distinguée. Elle devait donc appartenir à une grande famille. Mais elle n'avait pas l'éducation de quelqu'un de ce monde. Il le voyait par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas salué les sentinelles comme il en était coutume. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne les avait pas salué en mettant son point droit sur son coeur, bien qu'eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas fait lorsqu'ils avaient engagé la conversation. Elle s'était même enfuie devant eux. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas dû les reconnaître puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment rien fait de mal. La phrase qui les avait accueillit en était la preuve même. Après s'être remémoré cela, il mit un genou à terre, baissa la tête, et lui dit d'une voix posée, claire et respectueuse :

_Veuillez donner votre pardon à mon compagnon, mademoiselle. Il n'est pas méchant. Seulement il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir.

_Relevez-vous, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je ne mérite pas qu'on me parle avec autant de respect, ni même qu'on me salut comme une princesse. Je n'en suis pas une. Cependant j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous me voulez.

Johan nota qu'elle n'avait pas donné son pardon à Taitô. Elle avait même ignoré ce détail. Cela signifiait soit qu'elle n'avait pas prit en compte la demande à ce sujet, soit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. De plus, elle semblait savoir que ce n'était pas ce que voulait réellement la sentinelle, et cela l'impressionna. Isoa releva la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice, mais resta genou à terre afin d'être à sa hauteur.

_Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous en dire plus sur l'endroit d'où vous venez ?

_En quoi est-ce important?

_Cela nous permettra de savoir si vous êtes la personne que mon compagnon et moi-même recherchons.

_Et que ferez-vous lorsque vous le saurez ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Si je vous dis que je viens d'un certain royaume vous me poserez certainement d'autres questions pour le vérifier et je n'aime pas cela. Et si je vous dis que je viens d'ailleurs certainement que vous ne me croirez pas.

_Je comprends votre inquiétude, fit Isoa en souriant gentiment devant tant d'intelligence. Votre réponse nous dira, si nous devons vous mener à notre roi. Ne vous en faites pas, en voyant une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de Gaëlle, c'est une personne gentille et juste. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Cette réaction, aussi furtive fut-elle, lui confirma qu'elle était bel et bien la personne qu'ils étaient venus chercher. On l'avait prévenu qu'elle serait méfiante bien que facilement confiante si on lui donnait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Mais il la laissa tout de même répondre, sans la brusquer et pour qu'elle lui confirme. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le silence était tel que les discrets remous de l'eau du lac se faisaient entendre, elle répondit doucement, presque en murmurant, la tête baissée :

_Je ne viens pas de ce monde…

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Prononcer ces mots rendait la situation plus réelle encore. Certes, cela signifiait que la police ne la trouverait pas. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver Joël pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, Isoa se leva sans un mot, se rapprocha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme un père souhaitant consoler son enfant. Surprise, la jeune fille se crispa, puis elle laissa sa peine inonder son cœur et pleura longuement dans les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient tant elle s'y sentait bien. Dans sa tête, la voix cristalline lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes telle une mère à son enfant en détresse. Elle les accueillit avec plaisir tout en se promettant de chercher leur provenance plus tard. Johan était content que tout se soit bien passé. Il espérait que la jeune fille ouvre son cœur, qu'on puisse connaître son histoire, et la connaître, elle. Taitô, quant à lui, ne la comprenait pas et fit une moue contrariée en détournant la tête. Il préférait de loin se battre qu'être l'acteur de ce genre de scène.

Plus tard, le petit groupe retourna vers l'emplacement de l'ancien campement du jeune homme d'Emeraude. Là, ils s'installèrent autour de ce qui fut le foyer et Isoa demanda à Gaëlle de tout leur raconter. Pleine de doutes et de peur, elle hésita longuement. Elle pensait à ce qui pourrait arriver, ce que l'homme à l'aura rouge pouvait faire si jamais il apprenait qu'elle avait tout relaté alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. De plus, elle était réticente à parler de cette voix qu'elle était seule à entendre, tout comme elle préférait ne pas parler des auras que chacun ici avait. D'ailleurs, en avait-elle une ? Finalement, elle soupira et raconta la vie qu'elle menait dans son monde et ses nombreuses fugues. Puis elle relata plus en détail la dernière jusqu'au moment de sa chute. Arrivé à ce point là, elle les regarda tous. Eux étaient absorbés par son histoire. Personne ne l'avait interrompue pour connaître la définition des objets qui ne semblaient pas être courant dans ce monde. Pourtant, elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprise qu'ils avaient été complètement perdus. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle leur avait expliqué certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de leur dire. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé la partie la plus simple de son histoire, celle où il n'y avait aucun secret, et qu'ils la regardaient, attendant la suite de son histoire, elle due faire un choix sur ce qu'elle souhaitait leur révéler. Donc, après un moment de réflexion, elle leur raconta :

_Quand je me suis réveillée, complètement guérie je ne sais comment, j'était près du lac. Effrayée par ce qui m'arrivait et tout ce qui m'entourait et que je ne connaissais pas, en pleine nuit, j'ai couru au hasard. Puis j'ai trouvé Johan après m'être dirigée vers la lumière qu'émettait son feu de camps. Vous connaissez la suite…

Les sentinelles se concertèrent du regard puis conclurent qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Cependant, Isoa avait remarqué qu'elle avait omis de leur dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce par son hésitation pendant la pause qui avait séparé les deux parties de son histoire. Mais, comme elle n'avait pas voulut leur révéler maintenant, il préféra respecter son choix pour le moment. Il pensait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire et qu'elle avait plus besoin qu'on lui vienne en aide plutôt qu'on la brusque.

_Nous allons partir pour la capitale du royaume de Saphir, affirma Isoa après un moment. Gaëlle, je vous demanderais de nous suivre s'il vous plaît. Mon souverain, après vous avoir vue arriver ici grâce à un de ses rêves prémonitoires aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Peut-être pourriez-vous obtenir de lui une protection.

_Bien, puisque votre roi souhaite me parler… répondit-elle en baissant la tête et affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

_Que souhaitez-vous faire, Johan d'Emeraude ? s'enquit Taitô qui espérait qu'il ne les accompagnerait pas. Viendrez-vous avec nous?

_Bien que je sois en pèlerinage, le roi d'Emeraude m'a demandé de voir votre souverain qui doit attendre ma venue, répondit celui-ci, faisant rager le sentinelle.

_Est-ce à propos du traité ? demanda la géant.

_En effet.

_Alors vous nous accompagnerez, décida Isoa alors que son frère lui lançait un regard aussi noir que le désespoir. Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, fit-il en se levant. Nous partons dès maintenant.

Gaëlle se leva et avança vers lui, tenant contre son cœur son précieux sac à dos. Taitô commença à marcher vers les chevaux qu'ils avaient laissé à l'orée de la forêt sans attendre qui que ce soit. Alors, Johan se dépêcha de rassembler les affaires qu'il avait posé autour de lui lorsqu'ils étaient revenus et de les rejoindre. Puis, ils partirent. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que c'était le commencement d'un long voyage.


End file.
